


sometimes a fantasy is all you need

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [20]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friendship, I Tried, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Multi, Not Beta Read, Quarantink Challenge, Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome - M/M/M, future yuzuvier hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Javi was feeling down, so his friend tried everything he could to cheer him up. Things escalated.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Javier Raya, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu/Javier Raya
Series: Quarantink [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	sometimes a fantasy is all you need

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 20: fantasy
> 
> I tried, and I was too ashamed to reread it properly hah It wasn't as graphic as it could be and I have mixed feelings, anyway I hope you enjoy ;;A;;  
Title from 'Sometimes a fantasy' by Billy Joel.

"Javi, dude, come on." Raya sighed, tugging at Javi's feet peeking from under a blanket "Come on, let's eat something! Or let's go for a walk!"

"I'm good. You can go without me." Javi muttered, covering his head, and Raya sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead. Javi had every right to be upset but Raya was a good friend, and he was determined to take his mind off of heavy stuff as much as he could. Which wasn't too easy, since Javi spent the last twenty-four hours buried under the covers and not moving too much, except of that one dinner with his parents and Laura.

"Javi." he sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and patting the top of Javi's head "Life sucks, I know, I get it, but come on... is there something I can do to make you feel better? Well, anything that isn't leaving you alone, I will keep on pestering you. So, what do I do?" 

For a moment there was no answer, but then Javi moved and peeked from under the covers.

"I could eat some pizza." he muttered and Raya grinned, relieved that at least he was going to eat something.

"Your wish is my command!" he exclaimed "Pepperoni?"

"Mhh."

Well, Raya hadn't been planning to spend half of his time at the olympics playing food delivery man, but he didn't really care, he wanted to cheer Javi up and if it meant waiting half an hour in the line to the pizza place, he was going to do it.

But to his luck the wait wasn't boring, because the guy standing right behind him, wearing a cap and hoodie and sunglasses that were more drawing people's attention than anything else, turned out to be one and only Yuzuru Hanyu.

Raya hadn't talked with the guy too much before, but of course he knew him, and apparently him and Javi were on good terms, so there was no reason for him not to smile and congratulate Yuzuru for his medal.

"Thank you." Yuzuru nodded, smiling, and Raya couldn't help but notice that he looked pretty tired and stressed out "And, hmm, how is Javi? Okay?"

"He's..." Raya trailed off, not sure what to say "Well, I'm buying a pizza for him, so-" he didn't know how to even finish that sentence, so he just made a weird hand gesture and Yuzuru nodded again, as if he understood.

"Tell him, I... say hi." he said awkwardly and Raya smiled at him, feeling a wave of sympathy washing over him. 

"Will do!"

  
  


On his way back to the room, Raya stopped by a little store and bought a bottle of Russian vodka, which turned out to be a pretty good choice. Because now Javi was not only eating his pizza, but also talking, animatedly and loudly, and Raya would take it above the previous gloomliness anytime, even if his words were a bit slurred. 

"Okay, Javi, one question." he said, determined to keep the mood up "Do you have some, like, fantasies? Anything crazy you always wanted to do? Because man, this is the time, and maybe you need the crazy in your life now?"

Javi snorted loudly, bringing the glass to his mouth and coughing when he took a too big sip.

"Whaaaat?"

"Just imagine the easiest, most free world, and tell me what would you like to do?"

"I-" Javi giggled, almost falling on his back, and Raya felt a bit guilty for making him drunk but at least it seemed to be happy drunk and not drinking the sorrows away.

"Yes? You what?"

"I kinda, hm, I wondered how would it be to have a threesome?"

"Ohh kinky!" Raya exclaimed, delighted "Also, so doable, I bet you could easily find two lovely ladies who would love to jo-"

"No, no." Javi shook his head, eyes widening comically "With dudes."

Well that, Raya hadn't been expecting.

"Really? I never thought-?"

"I know right? I'm so sneaky." Javi wiggled his eyebrows and Raya couldn’t help but feel intrigued, also a bit disappointed in himself he hadn't figured it earlier. 

"So you're into men, huh?" 

"I'm… curious."

"But like, would you want someone to fuck you, or you to be on top?”

“I guess I’d like to try both?” Javi hummed, looking at the ceiling and blinking slowly, clearly on the edge of falling asleep “But I guess, for now, I’d rather have someone do the job? So I can know what to do later and stuff. I feel that you would be a good teacher." he yawned and then he turned on his stomach, nuzzling into the pillow “Goodnight!”

Two minutes later he was already snoring, and Raya hummed quietly, biting on the last piece of pizza.

He might have had some ideas.

* * *

  
  


"You remember what you told me yesterday?"

"What?" Javi grumbled, moody and hangover, and Raya snorted loudly.

"Aww, you have a headache?" he cooed "Here, have some water."

"Thanks." Javi smiled slightly taking a sip from the glass "I'm, hmm, not sure? About yesterday."

"Well then explain to me now why you never told me about your threesome fantasy? Also, you were pretty good with hiding from me that you were into men too..."

Poor Javi almost choked on his water, and then looked at Raya with panic in his eyes.

"I, uh, you, me, what?" he babbled and Raya laughed, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Relax. I was just a little surprised, that's all."

Javi's face was red now, and he was looking down at his fingers tugging at the hem of the blanket. He looked embarrassed, and Raya didn't want him to feel that way, so he made a soothing sound and patted Javi's shoulder gently.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that? And threesomes can be so much fun, and you know, you deserve a bit of fun."

"I wouldn't even know how to find anyone to do that." Javi mumbled and Raya gasped mockingly.

"Hello, I'm right here?"

That was Javi's turn to gasp, and he looked at Raya with wide eyes and parted lips.

"Really?" 

"Obviously! You're cute, I'm cute, and hey, do you remember how we made out during spin the bottle-"

"Okay, okay!" Javi laughed, shaking his head and clearly relaxing "You know, if I were to do this, I'd probably ask you, because I guess... I'd trust you with that?"

"Aw, thank you." Raya laughed, showing Javi's shoulder playfully "So now we just have to find third one to join the fun?"

He thought Javi would brush it away at that point, but Javi hummed, clearly wondering and okay, that was intriguing.

"Okay, I have no idea." Javi sighed, but Raya didn't miss that little smile on his lips and something like nostalgia in his eyes.

"Just think who you feel comfortable with, and who might be into guys. Like for example... Yuzuru." Raya said smugly and Javi screeched.

"What?"

"I mean, I'm just suggesting. I know you guys are on good terms and I can bet he's playing in the team, if you know what I mean..."

Raya wasn’t into Yuzuru too much himself, he was obviously attractive but not exactly Raya’s type. Still, him and Javi had good chemistry and mutual trust, and Raya was weirdly sure Yuzuru would be up for some fun, he was nineteen and an olympic champion, and also he seemed to have a really soft spot for Javi. 

Javi, on the other hand, didn’t seem too convinced.

"Oh my god, stop." Javi whined, hiding his face in his hands and falling on his back "There's no way he would agree to that-"

"But you wouldn't mind him joining, right?" Raya asked and the only answer was another whine "Well in that case I will take your phone, make an offer- don't worry, I will tell it's me- and we'll see what happens? If he gets spooked you can blame it on me stealing your phone?"

"You won't do this."

"Mhh sure." Raya muttered, typing with the speed of lightning "Done!"

"What?!" Javi exclaimed in horror and then pressed his face into the pillow "Oh my god, what did you even write?"

_ hi Yuzu! it's Javi Raya here, stealing your Javi's phone! it might sound odd but we were wondering if you would be maybe up for a threesome? discretion and fun guaranteed, but no pressure! xoxo _

"What the fuck, oh my god." Javi choked out "This is terrible, what am I-"

Raya was about to tell him to chill out, but Javi's babbling was cut off by a sound of incoming message.

_ can come in 2 hours. text me room number? _

"Well, Javi." Raya grinned, patting Javi's knee "You better jump into a shower because you're getting your fantasy today."

"Oh my god."

"Mhh, don't pretend you're not happy about it." Raya teased, but Javi only rolled off of the bed and paced to the bathroom, making Raya hum with wonder. 

* * *

  
  


Yuzuru appeared on their doorstep with a little shy smile on his lips and a little bag with 'change of clothes and other stuff', how he explained adorably and yes, Raya could definitely see that it was going to work out. Well, Javi was still looking kind of stressed, but they would manage to relax him soon for sure.

They all sat down on Javi's bed with glasses of water for a necessary briefing, and Raya didn't miss the little glances Javi and Yuzuru were throwing each other, and he was glad that the chemistry was clearly there.

"Okay, so we gathered here today to, well, have sex." he started and Javi snorted loudly, making Yuzuru giggle "But before we do so, we set the ground rules so everyone feels happy and safe, yes?"

"Yes." Yuzuru agreed firmly, and Javi nodded.

"The obvious stuff is obvious, protection and not doing anything you're uncomfortable with. Now, Yuzu, I gotta ask- you have some experience?"

"Well-" Yuzuru blushed deeply, looking down at his hands "Not like that, but I have sex before. With, um, men."

"Okay, great!" Raya clapped, not really surprised, but judging by Javi's expression, he was a little bit stunned "You see Javi, we will take care of you. It's the first time for him." he explained, looking at Yuzuru, and the boy gasped quietly before sending Javi a soft smile.

"We have you." he said, reaching to take Javi's hand, and Raya to stop himself from appreciating the cuteness of all of that out loud. 

“Just, uh, one question?” Javi cleared his throat, looking at Yuzuru “Why did you, uhm, agree?”

“Oh.” Yuzuru chuckled, shrugging “It- it’s a lot, now. Much stress, much… everything .So I think, I like both Javis, so, why not?”

“Well we’re really happy you joined us.” Raya chuckled and Yuzuru nodded, smiling back.

There was a moment of silence, a little awkward, as if they were waiting for some signal, and then Yuzuru took a deep breath and surged forward to press a kiss to Javi's lips. Javi gasped quietly, shocked, but then he put his hands on the back of Yuzuru's head, kissing him back, and yes, it was very hot and Raya was liking that idea very much.

He quickly got rid of his shirt and shifted closer, putting his hands on Javi's hips and kissing his neck. For some time they just kept on making out, laughing a little at weird angles and getting comfortable, Yuzuru and Javi losing their shirts as well. They both had nice bodies, that was the well known fact, and Raya couldn't help to see and touch even more of them.

Yuzuru was losing every remaining bit of shyness with every passing second, and when he leaned in to kiss Raya on the mouth, one hand coming to touch him through his pants, it was clear he hadn't been joking talking about experience.

"Mhh, that's good." Raya hummed, and then caught the sight of Javi staring at them and gaping a little, and decided that it was time to take proper care of him.

"Javi, what do you have in mind?" he asked teasingly and Yuzuru grinned, turning to Javi with sparks in his eyes. 

"Yes, Javi." he hummed, taking Javi's hand "He say before, it's a fantasy. What you fantasy about?" 

"I-" Javi swallowed visibly, ducking his head down, and Raya felt waves of fondness crashing in his chest. 

"Hey, it's all good." he said encouragingly "Come on, we're at the Olympics, when dreams come true-" the moment he spoke those words he knew he messed up. Javi gasped, and paled a little, but before he had a chance to fix it, Yuzuru sent him a gentle smile before moving to take Javi's face in his hands and kissing him softly. 

For a moment Raya just watched them trading kisses, Javi's body relaxing visibly, and he wondered if he was even needed there. He could see that the chemistry that seemed to be always floating between the two could be in fact something more, if not now then in the future for sure. But then Yuzuru reached blindly to take Raya's hand, guiding it to his ass, and okay, everything seemed to be back to how it should be. 

Yuzuru’s skin was soft and smooth and it smelled a bit like strawberries, and Raya couldn't stop himself from biting at Yuzuru’s shoulder lightly, making him gasp against Javi’s mouth. 

“Okay.” Yuzuru sighed, sitting back and looking at Raya “I think I have idea?”

“We’re all ears.”

Some minutes later they all seemed to be enjoying Yuzuru’s idea.

“Mhh-hmm.” Yuzuru mumbled, carding his fingers through Javi’s hair, clearly enjoying the work he was doing with his mouth, and Raya had never seen anyone so enthusiastic about learning how to blow someone. It was possible that it was connected with a fact that Raya was really committed to opening him up with his fingers, careful and making sure that Javi was going through that as comfortably as possible.

“Is he good at it, Yuzu?” he asked and Yuzuru smiled lazily and damn, Raya had never imagined that he could look so sultry. 

“Very nice.” he hummed and in that moment Javi pulled away with a gasp, trembling a little, and Raya grinned, curling his fingers a little.

“And you, Javi? All good?”

“Yeeeh.” Javi mumbled, sounding like he was drunk, before diving in to lick Yuzuru’s cock, and judging by the low moan leaving Yuzuru’s lips, everything was perfectly fine. He kept on what he was doing for a little longer until Javi looked over his shoulder, telling him in whiny voice that he was ready. 

It wasn’t like Raya had never thought about it. Javi was hot and fun and had that amazing habit on wandering around the only in his underwear, and they had shared rooms more times Raya could count. So now, slowly pressing into Javi’s body, it felt a bit surreal, but also kind of amazing. He made sure to be extra careful, it was all about pleasure and fun, and so far Javi wasn’t complaining, panting quietly as Yuzuru was caressing his face gently. 

Raya had been a little worried that Yuzuru would feel left alone, but the boy said that when he was tired he liked to take it easy, and he seemed to be perfectly pleased with how everything was going. 

“Oh-ohh.” Javi whimpered quietly “Can we, uh, a moment?”

Raya stopped immediately, buried to the hilt, and he bit on his bottom lip as he rubbed Javi’s hips soothingly.

“You okay?” he asked and Javi breathed out deeply before answering.

“I’m not sure if I like this position?” he mumbled, sounding almost embarrassed “It’s uh, good, but-”

“Is okay.” Yuzuru said before Raya could, leaning to kiss Javi’s cheek “We figure it out.”

“I have something in mind.” Raya announced, pulling out slowly and making Javi hiss quietly. 

He knew Javi well and he could tell that maybe he would need some more intimacy, so he was going to give him just that. He sat back on the bed and then gently pulled Javi into his lap, guiding him down very slowly and carefully, Javi’s back sliding against his chest.

“Ahh.” Javi whispered, head falling back to rest on Raya’s shoulder “That, hu, might be it-”

“Good.” Raya chuckled, a bit breathless, before looking at Yuzuru who was watching them with huge eyes, and smiled at him.

Yuzuru smiled back and crawled closer, so close, and dropped a small, sweet kiss to Raya’s lips before taking Javi’s face in his hands. 

All three of them were so impossibly close now, bodies sliding against each other, and Raya’s brain started turning a bit foggy as he felt himself getting closer. 

Through his half lidded eyes he watched Javi and Yuzuru kissing feverishly, hands roaming, and the sight made his hips stutter harshly, and Javi let out a high pitched cry, his whole body tensing. 

"That's good, good, let's go." Raya muttered, pressing his lips to Javi's nape, and he heard Yuzuru saying something in low, choked out Japanese, before everything faded away in warm, blissful fog of pleasure. 

He was the first one to get up, taking from Yuzuru and Javi verbal confirmations that they were okay, and he made his way to the bathroom. Standing under the hot stream, he smiled to himself with satisfaction. He was pretty pleased sign how everything had turned out, everyone happy and satisfied, and even though Raya didn't think there would be any repeat, he was pretty sure there was no awkwardness ahead. 

He walked back to the room ready to ask the guys if they wanted some food, but in the end he didn't say anything. Yuzuru and Javi were curled in bed, so close their foreheads were almost touching, hands tangled loosely on the mattress between them. 

Raya smiled, grabbed one of his blankets and covered them carefully, managing not to wake them up. He packed a few things to his little bag and left the room quietly, texting Adria if he could crash at his place, because he had a feeling he should stay away from the room for a little while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it till the end ahaha hope you all have a good day <333


End file.
